Miraculous reveal
by Toothfury 101
Summary: Cat noir finds out about ladybug's secrets... How does he react?
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaaaa! Tikki I'm going to be late! Again... Oh I'll be in so much trouble!" Tikki giggled. Marinette just sighed and carried on running.  
She finally got to school just in time on the last bell of the day.  
"Gurrrl, where have you been? You missed Adrien!"  
Marinette groans and slips quietly into her seat.

Class began and as usual Marinette fell into a daydream. And no. Not about Adrien. About a certain cat. Of course it had to be him. Just as the cat opened his mouth to speak, the voice was not his. "Marinette? Hello?"  
"Oh sorry Ms. Bustier. It won't happen again."  
Lucky for Marinette, Ms. Bustier was used to this happening and just carried on with the lecture. The class seemed to be dragging on longer than usual and everyone was soon yawning and getting antsy. Alix and Kim were arm wrestling, Max was calculating how long the lesson would last, Nathaniel was sketching, Marc was writing, Adrien and Nino were listening to music, Alya was updating the Ladyblog, Sabrina was doing Chloe's nails, Rose and Juleka were styling each other's hair and Marinette was designing.

Class finally ended and everyone filed out. -CRASH-  
Akuma.  
Marinette ran to a cupboard and transformed.  
"Tikki, spots on!"  
But what she didn't know was that a pair of cat like green eyes were watching her with interest.

"I am painter! Ladybug and Chat Noir, bring me your miraculous!"  
"Hey bugaboo!"  
"Nice of you to drop in - we'll talk later! Akuma first!"

-One hectic akuma fight later-

"Hey ladybug... Uhh... Can we talk?"

"Uhhh... I'm going to transform back... Make it quick..."

-beep beep - "Gotta go! Sorry Chat can we talk tomorrow?"  
Ladybug was about to swing off when Chat spoke, those two words that made her almost fall if the building.  
"Marinette, WAIT!"  
"Ohh, I'm n-not M-marin-nette..." 


	2. An

Pls post some ideas for the next chapter and I will tell you if your idea has been accepted. Also note if you want to be mentioned...  
Toothfury


	3. Chapter 2 Sleepover 3:

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. Here's another chapter for you.**_

Previously Cat noir has found out about Marinette's secret identity.

"W-what... Stop lying M'lady. I saw you transform. I was in the same cupboard as you when you transformed. I'm sorry for breaking the can't tell each other our identities rule."

"It's ok, but..."

"But what?"

"Now that you know my identity I'm no longer safe as ladybug anymore."

Chat looks down and just walks to the edge of the building.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class then..."

He then pole vaults off the roof.

**_Marinette's house_**

"Omg Tikki! What do I do?"

"Calm down!"

Marinette climbs into bed and fell asleep. She murmured while dreaming, "Goodnight Tikki..."

The next morning, Alya invited Adrien, Nino and Marinette to a slumber party.

**Skip to the party because I'm lazy.**

Marinette brought some pastries made fresh her family's bakery, Nino brought some beats to jam out to, Adrien brought video games and Alya hosted the event.

As Alya and Nino set up the sleeping space, Marinette and Adrien were cooking in the kitchen. "Are you ok? Marinette? Hello?"

"Gah! Sorry spaced out!"

"Want to talk about it?"

Marinette's just shook her head. The pair carried on working in silence. Soon it was time for bed and the four left to their rooms Nino and Alya in one and Adrien and Marinette in the other. Marinette was quite nervous about sleeping with Adrien because it was a double bed, but she tried not to worry and soon fell into a deep contented sleep.

**A/n thanks for reading. I will update asap. Peace out! ✌️**

**Toothfury 101**


	4. Disclaimer

I don't own miraculous. All copyright and credit goes to Thomas Astruc. Thanks for creating this show!


	5. Chapter 3 beach party

For once Marinette actually woke up early. She got dressed in the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. Though it was quite early, and Paris seemed to not have needed their superheroes, Marinette decided to bake and cook up some breakfast.

Not before long, Adrien walked into the kitchen and tapped Mari -cus im lazee- on the shoulder making her jump.  
"Uhh... Mari I-uhhh you ok?"  
Marinette give an indefinite "mhm" and went back to work. Nino and Alya walked in. The group had breakfast and later decided to go to the beach.

-At the beach-

"C'mon Mari show us your swimsuit!"  
"Ye please show us!"  
Marinette glanced over at Adrien and just happened to see him chuckling.  
Mari let out a playful cry of anger, took of her coverups and pushed Adrien into the sea.  
Alya and Nino were then starting to run away. The four started races, water fights and just sunbathing.

On the deckchairs, Mari sighed blissfully. "Alright Nino. Here's the plan. When Adrien shows up act natural. Then we snap photos of him looking at Marinette. Then we will ask him if he likes Mari."  
Nino nodded. They put their plan into action.

**thanks again for reading.**

Love you guys so much.

**Toothfury 101✌️**


End file.
